Needs on new renewable alternative energy are increasing with the depletion of fossil energy and environmental pollution, and hydrogen is drawing attentions as one of such energy.
Fuel cells and hydrogen combustion devices use hydrogen as reactive gas. To utilize the fuel cells and hydrogen combustion devices, for example, in automobiles or electronic products, stable and consistent supply and storage of hydrogen are necessary.
In order to supply hydrogen to an apparatus using hydrogen, hydrogen may be supplied from a separately equipped hydrogen tank when necessary. For this purpose, compressed hydrogen or liquefied hydrogen may be used to store hydrogen.
Alternatively, after loading materials storing and generating hydrogen in the apparatus using hydrogen, hydrogen may be generated from reaction of the materials and then supplied to the apparatus using hydrogen. As for the materials for the method, for example, metal hydride, adsorption on carbon, chemical hydrogen storage, or the like have been suggested.